My Best Friend Sonny
by RoxyGirl24
Summary: "I knew that I wasn't marrying the right person, when I realized that my best friend wasn't the one standing at the alter waiting for me." That's all I'm going to say! Reviews and follows are welcomed! Rated T. By RoxyGirl24 and Rescuemama2007.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter One**

* * *

**A/N: Well... What can I say? We did it again! A new short story by myself (RoxyGirl24) and Jen (rescuemama2007) This one's called My Best Friend Sonny. Before you start reading this story, I just wanna say thanks to Jen, who is one of my best friends a great thank you for putting up with me and my crazy ideas! Believe it or not, this was something that I thought about for 3 days in bed when I was sick a few weeks ago. I got up and starting writing a rough draft and Jen worked her magic! I know, some of you might not like the short chapters, but this was intended to be a one-shot. But after great consideration, I decided to go for a 4 part chapter series. So a small chapter a day perhaps? Just a note to let you know that you will be reading many flash-backs in this story. I don't wanna confuse anyone, and if I do, I'm sorry! So, I'll shut up now, and let you finally read the first chapter. Here's My Best Friend Sonny...Roxy and Jen oxo**

* * *

**Present day...March 4th, 2014**

My Mom's arm held on to mine tightly as we walked through the long hallway leading up to the gardens, where in just a few seconds, I was about to marry my fiancé of two years, James.

I actually can't believe this day finally came. We've talked about the wedding so many times over so many months, and now today is the day.

Ever since I came out, I've wondered if I'd ever find that perfect match for me; someone to laugh with, to build a home with, to plan a future with. And I think James is it. I hope he is. He is. After all who wouldn't want to be with him? James is every man's dream guy. He's smart, funny, and very attractive. He has these piercing green eyes that almost crinkle shut when he smiles. His laugh is contagious, and I can't help but join in when he gets going.

I met him back when I started my freshman year at Salem University, and we basically hit it off right from the start. He came in late to the first day of our Art  
History lecture, and after apologizing to the professor, he introduced himself to me. I still remember that moment so clearly.

* * *

**_"Hello there, I'm James and you are?"_**

**_"Um, hi, I'm Will,"_ **I whispered back not wanting to draw the teacher's attention.

_**"Will. It suits you."**_ He sat back in this chair and then turned one last time to look at me. That's when I saw this unapologetic admiration shining in the most  
beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen. He focused on me boldly. _**"Will, I think I'm really going to like this class."**_

* * *

That was really all it took. I ended up asking him out, and we've been together for two years now. Just a few months into our relationship on the first New Year's Eve we spent together, James proposed to me, and I accepted without question. Because that's what you do when you love someone. You settle down and you get married. But somehow, today of all days, something didn't feel right.

Because my best friend wasn't here...Sonny.

Sonny was the reason I'm even here today. During the most confusing and frustrating times of my coming out process, he was always there for me. Sonny had this way about him that made everything he does seem effortless. I could never get how easily he'd start-up conversations with strangers or come up with the most brilliant idea for his Small Business class or how honestly he would talk to his parents. I loved being with Sonny. He was the most perfect best friend for me. He was strong when I couldn't be; he was selfless when I needed comforting; he was generous and supportive and the only one I could tell anything to. And now, on the biggest day of my life, I felt his absence tearing at my heart.

**_"I think this is your stop baby boy,"_** Mom told me as we reached the end of the hallway.

**_"Yeah, I guess your right."_**

Apparently I didn't do a very good job at convincing my mother with that answer, because within seconds she started with her interrogation.

_**"Will, what's wrong?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. "Why do you look so sad? This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."**_

I tried to shrug it off, but no matter how hard I tried, I simply couldn't hide my disappointment.

_**"Sonny's leaving today."**_

* * *

**The Day Before...March 3rd, 2014**

_**"Will, um, can you sit down for a moment? I know you have lots to do, but I really need to talk to you."**_

_**"Sure Sonny, I'll always have time for you!"**_

Sonny closed his eyes momentarily before looking back at me. _**"You know that's going to change when you get married,"**_ he finished softly.

**_"No. It hasn't changed while I've been with James so far, right? It didn't change when we got engaged and moved in together, so why should it now?"_**

Sonny shook his head slightly and attempted a smile. _**"Because it has to, Will. This is the man you're spending your life with, and you need to start confiding in him instead of me."**_

_**"Sonny, why are you bringing this up today...the day before my wedding?"**_

_**"I'm sorry, Will, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. What I wanted to tell you is something I've felt for a while now. We've been the best of friends for so long and I can't help but wonder..."**_

_**"You can't help but wonder what?"**_ I had absolutely no idea what he was getting at, and my blank stare clearly communicated that.

And then Sonny's expression changed. He looked away from me and fiddled with the shoe string on his boots. **_"I can't help but wonder if we're still going to stay friends."_**

_**"Seriously? Like you've said, we've been best friends for so long. How could I get along without you? You are standing up for me at my wedding tomorrow. You are the person I want by my side, Sonny."**_

_**"No, Will. James is the person you want by your side,"**_ he corrected me.

_**"You know what I mean, Sonny!"**_

_**"Yeah, I do."**_

_**"Then what's the problem?"**_

**_"The problem is that there's nothing left for me here, Will! I'm doing nothing with my life, my brothers are all away from home exploring the world, my best friend's getting married, and here I am, going nowhere with nobody."_**

**_"Sonny, I had no idea you felt this way..."_**

**_"Yeah, well, I do."_**

_**"How come you didn't tell me? We could have talked and done something about it together."**_

_**"See Will, that's just it. We won't be doing that stuff together anymore. You have that somebody in your life now who you will make plans with and build a life with. That person isn't me anymore, Will, because tomorrow James will be your husband. He deserves to be your best friend now."**_

_**"Oh my god. You're dumping me as a friend, aren't you?"**_

_**"No! We will always be friends, Will. I just think some distance between us would be good."**_

_**"Okay, we'll take some time away. I'll be gone on my honeymoon for two weeks anyway, so that should give you the space you need..."**_

_**"Ah, Will, the distance I was talking about is more than that. See, I'm leaving Salem."**_

_**"What?"**_ I shouted completely in shock.

_**"Calm down, Will, it's something I've been thinking about but never acted on until they approached me last month."**_

_**"Okay, what the hell is going on? And what happened to my best friend, Sonny, who tells me everything? When did we start keeping secrets, Son?"**_

_**"Will, it's not like that."**_ I opened my mouth to say something else but he stopped me. _**"Will, just listen. A friend of mine from the outdoors store, Dee, the one I'm always climbing with, well, she got a job creating training classes for all levels of climbers, and she asked me to work for her."**_

_**"Oh. So, is she moving far away or is it nearby, not too far from Salem?"**_

_**"It's kind of far away. Will, she's moving to Moab."**_

My heart dropped to my stomach and my throat was suddenly dry. _**"Moab, Utah?"**_ I managed to ask.

Sonny just nodded.

As soon as I felt tears springing to my eyes, I had to turn away from him. He was leaving Salem. My best friend was moving thousands of miles away to Utah. And he told me the day before my wedding. _**"When do you leave?"**_

_**"Tomorrow, Will. I have to be there for the first orientation class tomorrow night."**_

I was so stunned I could only nod. He was moving away and would miss my wedding, the most important event in my life and one I was counting on sharing with my best friend. I didn't - no couldn't - say anything. I was so mad that I wanted to cry.

_**"Will, I know it's horrible timing, but this is a really big opportunity for me. I didn't officially make the decision until a couple of weeks ago when I realized I really need to do something with my life."**_

_**"What about us opening up a coffee shop together? What happened to that idea, Sonny?"**_

_**"Will, you and James can follow that dream of yours together."**_

_**"I thought it was our dream,"**_ I said softly.

_**"I know. It is. It was. I mean, Will, I need this for me, okay? I need to find myself. I can't just stay here where I'm not happy or fulfilled."**_

_**"I guess I didn't realize that you weren't happy."**_

_**"Will, I just...you have found your partner in James. You need to focus on building a life together. I need to go and focus on me and what I want. And maybe someday I'll find a partner and get married, too."**_

Wanting Sonny to stay in Salem for me was kind of selfish when he had always wanted to travel the world and explore. Now was his chance to do that. Despite the tears falling from my eyes, I was happy for him. _**"I know that you need to do what's best for you."**_

_**"And I think this is it, Will."**_

_**"Well, good for you,"**_ I forced a smile and proceeded to wipe my cheeks with my sweatshirt sleeve.

_**"I'm so sorry, Will, that I can't be there with you tomorrow. But I just can't pass this opportunity up."**_

_**"I understand, Sonny."** _At least I was trying to understand why my very best friend would choose to leave town the day before I was to get married. _**"I know you have to do this. And I'm happy for you."**_

_**"Thanks, Will, that means so much."**_

We stood there in silence, neither of us knowing what to say next. I glanced at my watch and realized I only had a few hours before my rehearsal dinner.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to say good-bye to Sonny. _**"Um, I have to go, Sonny, I have to get ready for the rehearsal dinner."**_

_**"Oh that's right, Will! I'm sorry. Go, get ready...I need to finish packing anyway."**_

I just nodded. **_"Okay, so please call, email, message me when you get settled. I'd love to hear from you, Sonny. To know that you're doing well."_**

**_"Sure, Will."_**

And then I lunged forward, wrapping my arms around him in an intense hug. I tried to hold back my tears; I wanted to be supportive and strong. He held me back so tightly. At one point we breathed in together and I heard Sonny whisper, _**"Will..."**_

So I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. _**"Yes?"** _A part of me wanted him to say that he had changed his mind - that he couldn't leave after all - that our friendship meant too much for him to move so far away.

_**"Congratulations to you and James. You are good for each other, and I hope you have an amazing wedding."**_

_**"Thank you,"**_ I whispered back still trying to maintain my composure. _**"Good luck, Sonny,"**_ I said to him before I ran out the door, leaving my best friend behind. I finally got into my car, and then I let myself break down. I sobbed until I was numb.

Checking my watch again, I saw that I had even less time to get ready for tonight, and after my recent crying episode, I'd have to do some extra work to make myself presentable.

I started my car and headed home unsure when - or if - I'd ever see my best friend, Sonny, again.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter Two**

* * *

**A/N: Jen and I, would like to thank everyone who reviewed and followed our Story! Like I said before, this story is short and only about 4 chapters long, so I decided to post one tonight! So, that means there's only 2 more left! Hope you enjoy this story as much as we've enjoyed writing it! - Love you guys! - Roxy and Jen!**

* * *

**Present Day...**

**_"Oh..."_**, my Mom breathed out and didn't even look surprised. **_"Yeah, I know,"_** she admitted.

**_"Wait, you knew about this and never told me?"_** I started my interrogation.

My Mom simply nodded. **_"I've known for a few weeks, Will. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, but Sonny asked me not to."_**

**_"But..."_** I stuttered, **_"But I'm your son! You still could have said something to me. Instead I find out last night that today of all days, my best friend is leaving for Utah and he's probably not ever going to be coming back."_** My eyes watered just thinking about Sonny leaving me. Shit! I thought I had gotten all of this out of my system. I tried my hardest to remain calm.

Mom took a step forward and gently kissed the top of my head.**_ "Oh, Will. You couldn't expect him to stick around and wait forever."_**

**_"What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"_** I asked angrily and waited for Mom's answer.

She sighed heavily. **_"Deep inside your heart, Will, I think you already know."_**

* * *

**Freshman Year**

**_"Hey Sonny, you'll never guess what happened to me last night,"_** I was practically bursting with excitement, and all I could think of was how badly I wanted to tell Sonny.

Sonny yawned into the phone. **_"Alright, what's gotten you so riled up that you had to call and wake me up at six o' clock in the morning on a Saturday?"_**

**_"I met someone. Yesterday in class and then I saw him again at the club."_** I waited for him to congratulate me. He was always telling me that I needed to be bolder when it came to men.

**_"Couldn't you have waited to tell me this later?"_** Sonny didn't sound happy for me at all, in fact, he sounded rather annoyed.

**_"God! What crawled up your ass this morning? I thought out of everyone that you of all people would be happy for me. I did what you said Sonny! I took a chance and asked him out. I couldn't wait to tell you because I thought you'd be proud of me, but I guess I was wrong."_**

**_"Will, don't be like this. I'm sorry...I guess I'm just tired. Of course I'm happy for you. And I do want to hear about him, maybe later in the day?"_** Sonny wasn't very convincing, but at least he made the effort. He must really be tired because he's rarely ever that distant with me.

**_"Yeah, I'm sorry too, Sonny. I guess I could have waited for you to wake up."_**

I heard him chuckle and felt relieved that everything seemed back to normal.**_ "You know what Will? It's fine, really. I'm-I'm glad you called. And I'll talk to you later, okay?"_**

**_"Yeah. Oh, maybe we can meet up later, and I can introduce you to James?"_**

Sonny let out a sigh,**_ "Wow, that's fast."_**

**_"I know,"_** I tried to explain,**_ "but I like him a lot. I think this might be something special."_**

There was silence before Sonny spoke again. **_"Okay, yeah, Will. I'll try, but I'm kinda busy later today. I'll see if I can swing by."_**

**_"Oh, okay. If you can't then maybe some other time?"_**

**_"Sure, maybe. I have to go Will. I'll talk to you later."_**

And with that, Sonny hung up the phone so abruptly that I didn't even get to say goodbye.

That's when things between me and Sonny started to change.

* * *

**Present day...**

**_"Deep inside my heart? I don't get it Mom."_** I was confused and frustrated.

**_"Just think about it, Will. Sonny's been by your side for as long as I can remember."_**

**_"Yeah, I know, but..."_**

**_"Will,"_** she interrupted me, **_"just think about it..."_**

* * *

**Freshman year**

_**"Who's driving tonight?"** _Sonny asked as we headed through the quad of the university. Every Friday, Sonny and I went out, crashed a few parties, drank a few beers, and eventually ended up at Club TBD, where we would remain until closing time, dancing the night away. It was a ritual for us and had been for years.

However this Friday, James had invited me over to his place.

_**"Well, James kinda invited me over to his place tonight. He's having a party. He wants you to come, but if you don't wanna go, it's fine. We can do something else."**_

_**"No, Will! Your boyfriend is having a party so you need to be there. We can catch up some other time. I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight.**_" Sonny attempted indifference but to me he looked crushed.

_**"Son, please, PLEASE come with me. I was really hoping that I could introduce you to James tonight."**_

_**"I would totally feel like a third wheel. But thank you for the offer."**_

_**"Sonny...I really want my best friend with me tonight..."**_ I made a pouty face, hoping that he would reconsider his decision. Luckily, it worked like a charm.

_**"Fine!"**_ Sonny laughed and gave in. _**"I'll go under one condition."**_

_**"Anything! Just tell me what it is and it's done!"**_

_**"Promise me that you'll be careful, Will. I don't wanna see you getting hurt by this guy."**_

I was genuinely surprised by his concern. _**"Sonny, James isn't gonna hurt me. Now stop worrying."**_

When we got to James' place, he was already waiting outside for us to arrive. We stepped out of the car, and I immediately headed in his direction.

_**"Hey there stranger,"** _James greeted me with a kiss and a sexy smile.

_**"Hi,"**_ I replied, smiling right back. _**"James, this is Sonny, my best friend."**_

James stepped forward. _**"So, you're the guy Will can never shut up about. It's always Sonny this, and Sonny that..."**_ James had a mischievous look in his eyes. _**"It's nice to finally meet you," **_he said and offered Sonny his hand. James had told me how glad he was to get to meet Sonny after all this time. And now he was being unnecessarily sarcastic and that pissed me off.

Sonny noticed it too. His face cringed, but he did accept the hand shake, _**"Likewise."**_

_**"James? Could I have a word?"** _I asked pulling him aside. Clearly, this wasn't going as well as I had hoped. _**"Sonny, I'll be right back, okay?"**_

Sonny nodded. _**"Yeah, I'll be inside,"**_ he said eyeing James warily.

I waited until Sonny got in the building before saying anything to James. We walked over towards the parking area so that no one would hear us. I wanted some distance just in case the conversation got heated.

_**"So, would you mind explaining what that was all about?"**_ I crossed my arms and looked him directly in the eye.

_**"That Will, was me making it clear to your so-called best friend that you're mine."**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about, James?"**_ I growled, so furious he would make that assumption. _**"Sonny and I are not boyfriends. Yes, he is my best friend, but it's nothing more than that."**_ I explained, but I could tell that James didn't believe me.

_**"Okay, sure, just friends. Is that why you are always talking about him like he's king of the world?"**_ James was starting to get angry now.

_**"James, don't be ridiculous! I do not talk about Sonny all the time."**_

_**"Yeah, you do. Geez! You do it so much, you probably don't even realize it! You are constantly saying, 'I have to call Sonny', or 'I can't wait to tell Sonny' or 'Sonny would love this!' So, what am I supposed to believe Will? We've been going out for over a month and not once have you asked me to come over to your place, because Sonny was always there."**_

In a way, James was right. I did spend a lot of my time with Sonny, but he was my best friend. We grew up together. I could never turn my back on him. Not now, not ever. And that's something that James, or any boyfriend I had, was going to have to understand.

_**"James, I know that I haven't been the best boyfriend, and yes, I do spend a lot of time with Sonny. But that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. Sonny's been my best friend since kindergarten. We grew up together. We've been through everything together. I like you James, I really do, but I'm not about to lose my best friend because you are jealous of him."**_

_**"So, you're giving me an ultimatum? It's either take the package deal or take a hike?"**_

_**"Look James, Sonny is part of my life, and nothing or no one is going to change that. So I guess in a way I am giving you an ultimatum."**_ I stood tall, making myself very clear to him.

_**"And if I don't accept him?"**_ James hissed.

_**"I didn't want it to come to this, but if you don't accept him then I guess we have nothing more to say to each other."**_ Without another glance, I started to leave to go back inside to find Sonny, but halfway there, James stopped me.

_**"Will, I'm sorry. It's just...you talk about him like he's something special. It makes me wonder why you're not with him instead of me,"**_ James admitted.

_**"Because we are friends, James, best friends. How many times do I have to tell you?"**_

_**"But Will, I see the way he looks at you. That's not how friends look at each other. Trust me, the boy's in love with you."**_

I was completely take aback. _**"What? No! Sonny and I...we're friends and nothing more."**_

_**"Are you sure, Will? You don't really have feelings for each other?"**_

That's when I let my temper loose. _**"Listen to me and listen to me really good. Sonny is not in love with me. There is nothing between us but friendship, do you understand me?"** _I said it quite loudly and shoved him away from me, knocking James back a few inches.

James look surprised by my reaction, _**"Wow! I hear you loud and clear!"**_

_**"Good! Now I'm going back inside to find Sonny. It's up to you if you wanna join us or not."**_

James sighed, slowly slipped his arm around my waist and walked me inside the apartment. From that day on, James kept his feelings about Sonny to himself.

* * *

**Present Day...**

Remembering how James felt about Sonny made me realize that on many occasions, Sonny was the one I turned to for comfort. But that's normal right? Turning to your best friend when things got a little difficult?

**_"Yes, Sonny and I are together a lot, and we talk all the time. But that doesn't mean anything. Sonny's always been there for me, through everything."_**

**_"I know, son. Again just think about it. Who was the first person you told when you got the job at the hospital? Who did you call when you made the Dean's List? And who was the first person you called when your grandfather died? Do you remember who that was, Will?"_**

* * *

**Senior Year**

It was a little past 2 A.M. when I got the call from my Mom telling me that my grandfather,Roman, had died from a gun shot wound to the chest. I was so completely devastated by the news, and without hesitation, I picked up my phone and made a call.

_**"Hello?"**_ a very groggy voice answered.

_**"Son, it's Will. I need you,"**_ I weeped.

_**"Will, it's 2 A.M.! What is it this time?"**_ Sonny asked and I could hear from the sound of his voice that I had woken him from a deep sleep.

_**"Sonny, it's my...my grandfather...Roman...He's dead...he was shot..."**_ Barely able to get out the words, I cried hopelessly.

_**"Oh my God Will, I'm so sorry. I'll be right there, hold on."**_

Within minutes, Sonny was knocking at my door.

_**"Will, it's me open up."**_

I pulled myself off the bed and opened the door. Tears rolled down my face, but Sonny didn't say a word. He just walked in and locked the door behind him. He put his arm around my shoulders and led me over to the bed. He turned the blankets down and gestured for me to get under the covers. So I did. Sonny crawled in and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me close to him. _**"It's going to be okay, Will. I'm right here,"**_ he whispered softly, running his fingers gently through my hair as I sobbed openly.

_**"He's gone, Sonny,"**_ I cried.

_**"Shush..."** _He remained calm and collected, simply doing his best to keep me grounded. _**"I know, Will. And I am so sorry. But I'm here with you now, okay?"**_

His words were very comforting to me. _**"Thank you, Sonny. I didn't know who else to call. I'm sorry for waking you."**_

_**"Hey, it's fine, Will. Don't worry about it, okay? That's what friends are for, right? What matters most is that you're not alone right now,"**_ Sonny smiled down at me, his hands still stroking my hair.

I sniffled loudly. _**"I don't know what I would do without you, Son."**_

_**"Well, you don't have to worry about that, Will. I'm always going to be here for you. No matter what, okay?"**_ Sonny tried his best to make me feel better and just like always, it worked.

_**"You promise?"**_ I wanted to make sure. For some reason, I had to hear him say it again.

_**"I promise I'll always be here for you."**_

_**"Thanks,"**_ I said in a small voice. _**"Sonny? Can you stay here with me tonight? I don't want to be alone."**_

Sonny pulled away from me a little and gave me an odd look, _**"But, what about James? Shouldn't he be the one here with you instead of me?"**_

I shook my head without hesitation. _**"I want you here with me. Please, Sonny."**_

_**"Alright, I'll stay,"**_ was the last thing Sonny said before I snuggled my head comfortably against this chest and pulled the covers back over us. Sonny held me as I cried myself to sleep that night. I know I wouldn't have been able to sleep at all without him.

Later that morning, I woke up to someone banging insistently on my door. _**"Will, it's James. Open up, please. I just heard about your grandfather on the news."**_

I lifted my head from the pillow and looked over to my right, where Sonny was still sleeping peacefully. His arm was protectively wrapped around my waist, and I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight.

_**"Come on, Will. Open up!"**_ This time, James' bellowing plea startled Sonny awake.

He suddenly sat up and pulled his arm away from me. _**"Oh my god, Will, it's James,"**_ Sonny panicked. _**"What's he going to think?"**_

**_"I don't care, Sonny. I don't want to see him. I just wanna stay here in bed. Please, I feel safe with you. I'm just not ready to face the world yet."_**

**_"But, Will...he's your boyfriend. He's the one who should be here with you...not me."_**

**_"Sonny...I...I just don't want see him right now,"_** I begged.

_**"Okay, but is it alright if I at least just answer the door and tell him that you're not up for visitors? If he keeps banging on the door, he's going to wake everyone up and cause a scene."**_

_**"Yeah, okay. I'm sorry for putting you in this position, Son."**_

_**"It's fine."**_ But I really knew that it wasn't. James had managed to be civil to Sonny ever since the night of his party, but it didn't mean that things weren't still a bit awkward and tense between them. **_"You stay here, and I'll go talk to James. I'll be back in a few minutes."_**

**_"Thank you so much, Sonny. You're the best friend I've ever had."_**

**_"You're my best friend too, Will, and remember what I said earlier? I'm here for you no matter what."_**

I just nodded and pulled the covers up over my head.

* * *

**Present Day...**

_**"It was Sonny..."**_ I breathed out.

_**"Exactly, Will. It's always been Sonny,"**_ my Mom gently pointed out and smiled.

Then the music started, signaling that it was time for me to start my walk down the aisle. I could hear everyone getting up and knew they were waiting for me to make my entrance.

I looked over at my Mom frantically. _**"Mom...I...I don't think I can do this..."**_

That's when my Dad came to check on us, to see what was taking us so long.

_**"Hey, is everything okay in here?"**_ My Dad asked and looked over at my Mother questioningly. _**"James is waiting out there for you. He looks great, Will. He's very excited but now he's starting to get worried."**_

I couldn't even wrap my head around what was happening at the moment. I just closed my eyes and slouched over, trying to remember how to breathe. A million things were rushing around in my brain, and I felt so lost.

_**"Sami? What's going on?"**_ Dad sounded very worried.

_**"I think Will finally figured it out."**_ My Mom said softly to my Dad.

_**"It's about god damn time!"**_ My Dad's reaction surprised the hell out of me. He knew too. They both had known all along.

_**"How...when...you both knew! Why didn't you tell me?"**_ I demanded looking for someone besides myself to blame.

My Mom and Dad just looked at me, not saying a word. They knew that I needed to figure this out on my own. They could have told me, just like James had, but I wouldn't have listened.

_**"Son, you know you don't have to go through with this, right? I can tell James and all your guests."**_

I just nodded in agreement.

And then I thought of James. How could I do this to him?

_**"I...I can't...can't breathe..."**_ My Dad placed his hand on my back and started rubbing circles to calm me down. I stood there, trying to figure out what was going on in my mind. My heart felt like it was about to explode.

_**"Will, take it easy. I think you know what you need to do."**_ Despite his best efforts, my Dad's encouragement wasn't making things easier.

The music started to repeat and everyone out there, including James, was waiting for me. They were waiting for the other groom to walk down the aisle towards his fiancé. All of my family, all of his family...all of our friends, well, except for Sonny, were there waiting. For me.

And that's when I knew with absolute certainty that I couldn't marry James. After what seemed like a lifetime, I just now realized that I had been in love with my best friend all this time.

I panicked. _**"Oh god, I can't do this...I need to go..."**_

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter Three**

* * *

**A/N: Well, I am pretty much lost for words...So many wonderful comments and reviews in 48 hours none the less. Wish the journey could have lasted longer, but sometimes, it's best to keep it short and simple like this story. Jen and I would like to take a few seconds to thank each and every one of you who read this story. Most of you don't know this, but this story was was inspired by an episode of the QL that I watched and couldn't stop thinking about it. It was on Valentine's Day when this guy told his Best friend that he was in love with her after 15 years. For some crazy reason, I couldn't stop thinking about Will and Sonny as the couple from the show, and I just knew that I needed to write this about our boys. Did I forget to mention that I couldn't sleep for three days cause of this? haha! I got out of bed and headed to my laptop and started writing...I approached Jen with the idea after writing a rough draft and sent it off for her input. And she loved it! Yay! So, I guess you know what happened after that, right? Jen went on from my draft, which was less than 2000 words, and worked her magic and made My Best Friend Sonny, which is now one of my favorite stories ever, simply amazing and 4 chapters long! Well...Guess that's it for today, so I'll stop rambling on. Only one more chapter after this one! So, here is My Best Friend Sonny chapter 3! Love you guys! - Roxy and Jen.**

* * *

**Present Day...**

_**"Sami? Can you handle this?"** _I heard my Dad ask my Mom. _**"There's something I need to do now."**_

Just as he took off, I ran back to my dressing room and locked the door shut. I knew that I owed James the truth, but I couldn't bear to tell him myself. That he had been right all along.

So, I just left my Mom to face the others and to tell them that she was sorry, but her son wouldn't be going through with the wedding.

I quickly pulled out my phone and tried calling Sonny. I needed to talk to him right now. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as I pressed down on his number. I waited listening to ring after ring for him to pick up. _**"Please Sonny! I need you now! You promised you'd always be here for me...no matter what!"**_ I was hysterical and tried calling his number again.

But today, he didn't answer.

I slumped down into the sofa and buried my face in my hands. My heart was breaking into a million pieces. I thought about James, and what I had done to him. I thought about Sonny, my best friend, and wondered how I had managed to deny my feelings for so long. Now I had lost them both.

I started to cry when I realized that Sonny was probably halfway around the country by now, and that I was the last person he'd want to hear from today.

I cried even harder when I thought about James and how humiliated he must be...being left at the altar.

Who does something so stupid like this? Me! That's who. It's ironic how things work out sometimes. One minute, you're getting married and the next, well...you realize that you're marrying the wrong person. And what bothers me the most about of all of this, is that everyone else knew except for me.

_**"Will? It's James. Can I please come in?"**_

I wiped away the tears and walked over to the door and unlocked it. But I didn't open it. I just made my way back over to the sofa and sat down.

James slowly opened the door and came inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He walked over and sat down on the sofa next to me.

_**"James, I am so very sorry..."**_

_**"Will, I didn't come back here to make you feel bad."**_

_**"You should...you have every right to."**_

_**"I know I've not been very accepting of your relationship with Sonny. But I suppose it was because I knew all along that despite how hard you tried to convince me, your heart always belonged to Sonny."**_

_**"Why didn't you break up with me?"**_

James laughed softly. _**"It's not that simple, Will. I was head over heels in love with you. I just kept telling myself that I could win you over, that I would be enough for you and you'd forget Sonny. I usually do get what I want."**_

I couldn't help but smile at that.

_**"But you were different. I didn't get what I wanted with you, Will, and I think it made me even more determined to make our relationship work. You were unwilling to give Sonny up for me. I should have known then."**_

_**"When did you know?"**_

_**"Well, I guess I always suspected there was something really special between you. I had never seen two people so connected, so in sync until I saw you two together. But I wanted to believe you so badly when you said that you were nothing more than friends. And that's what I told myself - and my friends who noticed it too - until Sonny finally confirmed my suspicions that he was indeed in love with you."**_

I looked at James incredulously. _**"What do you mean Sonny confirmed your suspicions?"**_

_**"Remember the night your grandfather died?"**_

_**"Mmmhmm."**_

_**"Well, Sonny came to the door to tell me you didn't want visitors."**_

_**"Right, I'm sorry about that."**_

_**"Will, stop apologizing, okay? Anyway, did you wonder why Sonny didn't come back in for about 30 minutes?"**_

_**"No, I had kind of buried myself under the covers and drifted back to sleep. You all talked for a half hour?"**_

_**"I suppose you could call it talking,"**_ James shrugged and proceeded to explain. **_"I was online that morning and saw the news flash about your Grandfather. I didn't even bother calling, I just hopped in my car and drove to your place..."_**

* * *

**The Morning Grandpa Roman Died**

**(James POV)**

_**"Will, it's James. Open up, please. I just heard about your grandfather on the news."**_ I pounded and pounded...I was so worried. And then I thought that maybe you hadn't heard yet.

_**"Come on, Will. Open up!"**_

I have to say that I wasn't surprised that Sonny answered the door, but I was angry. Jealous, actually. _**"Well, Sonny, I should have known that you'd be here."**_

_**"James, please, don't start with me. Will isn't ready for visitors yet. It's been a long night, and Will won't be able to handle any more drama."**_

_**"You're sweet to think of him,"**_ I said very sarcastically. I was trying so hard to keep it together, but I just could not handle him being there instead of me.

_**"I always think of him!"**_

_**"Are you saying that I don't? I did come over as soon as I heard this morning. But your family is pretty connected, so you probably found out as soon as it happened last night and then rushed right over to comfort your 'friend' Will."**_

_**"James..."**_ Sonny attempted to keep us from a confrontation, but I wouldn't let him. I was emotional and mad, and I said some things I will always regret.

_**"It must kill you to see him with me...to know that he's my boyfriend and not yours."** _He started to interrupt me, but I was on a roll. _**"I see how you look at him, Sonny, and you might be fooling Will, but you're not fooling me. You are in love with him, aren't you? Don't lie to me Sonny!"**_

_**"Dammit, James, don't do this right now."**_

_**"Do what? Call you out on your little charade? Do you actually think that Will's going to come around eventually? That all of a sudden he'll realize he loves you too and you'll live happily ever after? You're delusional if you do. Will loves me. We are in love...and unlike you, my love for him is reciprocated."**_

_**"How dare you!"**_ Sonny finally got angry at me. It was exactly what I wanted.

_**"You must hate those nights when you know Will is staying with me...knowing that we're snuggling together, kissing, fucking-"**_

_**"That's enough!"**_ Sonny's voice cracked with emotion. _**"You win, James. Will loves you. And no matter how much I love him, I will always be his friend first. Unlike you, I can push feelings aside to focus on what's best for Will."**_

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to keep fighting. _**"So, you do love him?"**_

_**"Yes, James, I do. I feel like I've loved him since kindergarten. But like you so proudly reminded me, he loves you...not me."**_

_**"Sonny, wow, I guess I always suspected but didn't think you'd admit it to me."**_

_**"I'm just full of surprises, right?"**_

_**"Sonny..."**_

_**"James, I don't expect that we'll ever be great friends, but as long as you are in Will's life, I will welcome you into mine. I never want to lose Will's friendship."**_

_**"Then you know that you can never tell him how you feel, right Sonny? You'll surely lose him then."**_

_**"I hate not being completely honest with him."**_

_**"But like you said, you want what's best for Will and telling him this when he's in a committed relationship with me would only hurt him. I think you know deep down that this has to stay our secret."**_

Sonny just stood there in silence. Finally he nodded his agreement. _**"Fine."**_

_**"I'm...well, thanks for being honest with me."**_

_**"Sure, James,"** _his voice now devoid of emotion. _**"I better get back to Will. Is there something you want me to tell him for you?"**_

_**"Yeah. No. I'll just send him a text."**_

_**"Okay."**_ Sonny turned around and opened the door.

_**"Thanks, Sonny. You're a really good friend to Will. He's lucky to have you."**_ Sonny didn't even turn around or respond. He just walked back into your apartment with his head hanging low.

* * *

**Present Day...**

_**"You knew. You've known since then, and you didn't say anything."**_

_**"Will, it's my fault he never told you. I thought for sure I could convince you that I was all you needed. I acted supportive of your friendship with him because I knew I'd lose you if I didn't, but I did talk Sonny into not telling you how he really felt. That's on me."**_

_**"It doesn't matter, James. Turns out my Mom and Dad knew, too. But I wouldn't have believed any of you. I guess I just wasn't ready to see it yet. I look back and see all of these signs...gosh I was so blind!"**_

_**"Will, you wanted to make everyone happy, that's just you. You're still like that. It's one of the reasons I love you so much."**_

_**"James, you do know that I love you, right?"**_

_**"Yeah, I know. But you are not in love with me. I know that when you look into your future you see yourself with Sonny and not me."**_

I nodded. _**"But now that's not even going to happen. I drove him away...he's halfway across the US and not planning to come back. He said he needed the distance. I let him go. I lost my chance, and I have no one to blame but myself."**_

_**"Will, I wouldn't give up just yet. I truly believe that if it's meant to be, you'll find a way back to each other."**_

_**"You're amazing, you know? You are going to make someone very happy some day."**_ I reached across the sofa to hug James. I held him for a while. I knew this was the end for us.

James stood and walked to the door. I followed him and held it open.

_**"I wish you the best."**_ He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. When he pulled away he met my eyes. It broke my heart to see tears fall down his face. _**"Good-bye, Will."**_

For the second time in two days, I watched someone I cared deeply for walk out of my life.

I must have stood there for a while with the door open, because my Mom spotted me from the other end of the hallway.

_**"Will, is everything okay? Is James gone?"**_ she inquired gently.

_**"Yes, Mom, he's gone. James is gone and Sonny is gone. I finally know who I want to spend my life with, and he's not even here for me to tell him."**_

_**"You tried calling?"**_

_**"Yeah, several times. I'm sure he's on a plane headed for Utah."**_

_**"Probably. But you're not giving up on this, are you?"**_

_**"No. I just don't know where to go from here. Do I send him an urgent text? Do I call his Mother and have her tell him to call me asap? Do I give him some time and let him call me?"**_

_**"Will,"**_ my Mom smiled, _**"you've both waited long enough already don't you think?"**_

_**"Yes."**_

_**"So, go after him. Go to the airport and if he's already left then catch the next flight to Moab. Will, what you and Sonny have together comes along once in a lifetime. Trust me, I know...I'm still trying to find it, but you have. Do not let this go."**_

I hugged my Mom fiercely as we both cried. _**"Thank you, Mom."**_ I kissed her on the cheek and went back into my dressing room, grabbing keys, my wallet and my cell phone.

_**"Go get him, Will. Go find your true love."**_ And I ran down the hall towards the parking lot without looking back.

I got to the door at the end of the hall and tried to open it. _**"Shit!"** _I mumbled under my breath. The door was locked. Out of all the doors in the place, this one was locked. So, I turned around and headed the other direction, passing Mom once again on my way.

There were guests still milling about, and I saw some try to get my attention. I just ignored them all. I was on a mission to find Sonny. And I needed to get out of this place fast if I had any chance of catching him before his flight left.

I reached for the door and just as I was about to grab a hold of it, it swung wide open and I fell forward. Arms grabbed me, setting me back upright. I looked up to thank this person for saving me from an ugly fall, and when I did, I was staring into chocolate-brown eyes.

_**To Be Continued...OXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is it guys! The last chapter! I'm almost crying! Jen and I can't thank you enough for all the wonderful comments and reviews for this story. I never expected so many people were going to like it! I'm not going to go on and on tonight, because I know many are anxious to find out what happens, so here it is! Enjoy! Love you all! OXO - Roxy and Jen.**

* * *

_**"Sonny!"** _I was so shocked and ecstatic at the same time. I couldn't believe that Sonny was actually here.

_**"Will, hi."**_ He turned around, and I spotted my father sneaking away behind him.

_**"You're not on a plane. How did you know?" **_

_**"Your Dad found me. I couldn't do it, Will, I couldn't leave. And I had just walked out of the airport to catch a cab when I heard someone yelling my name. Your Dad had parked in the Drop Off area and was motioning me over to him."**_

_**"My Dad?"**_

_**"Yep,"**_ Sonny chuckled. _**"Trust me, he was the last person I expected to see!"**_

I chuckled with him but then got serious. _**"He said he always knew, Sonny. My Mom did too."**_

_**"I figured they did. I'm afraid sometimes I didn't do a very good job of hiding my feelings."**_

_**"What do you mean?"**_

_**"Um, is there somewhere we can talk instead of blocking the doorway?"**_

_**"Yes! I'm sorry. Let's head back to my dressing room."**_ Without even thinking I grabbed Sonny's hand, tugging him inside and leading him down the hall.

_**"Hi Sonny,"**_ my Mom was still standing in my dressing room. _**"It's really good to see you."**_

_**"It's good to see you, too, Sami,"**_ Sonny smiled widely at her.

_**"Well, I'll leave you two alone..."**_ and just like that she was out the door, and it was just me and Sonny.

_**"Sit, please,"**_ I pulled him over to the sofa and sat us down. _**"Now tell me about these times you didn't hide your feelings very well."**_

* * *

**One Month Before High School Senior Prom**

**(Sonny's POV)**

One afternoon we were at your house doing homework, and your Mom came home from work early.

_**"Hey Sonny, hey Will,"**_ she said as she walked through the door.

_**"Hey Mom,"**_ you said and rolled your eyes. You were never very fond of your mother during high school.

(_**"Um, during ever,"**_ I interrupted his memory.)

_**"Anyway, she walks through the living room and says: 'Will, I was just talking to your cousin Abigail, and she wants to come to the office and look at dresses for prom. She told me it was only a month away. Were you planning on going?"**_ She had looked back and forth from me to you.

_**"Well, nobody's asked me, if that's what you mean."**_

_**"Will,"**_ I saw my opportunity and went for it. I thought for sure this was my chance to tell you how I felt. _**"Why don't we go together? What do you think? Go with me?"**_ Sami was standing behind you, and she smiled and nodded when I asked. I thought that was a good sign.

_**"What a great idea!"**_ you said, and I was overjoyed. I finally got up the nerve to ask you to the prom and you agreed to go with me. And then you added, _**"It'll be so much better to go to my senior prom with my best friend! Then we don't have to worry about finding a date or spending a lot of money on dinner and a hotel room...we can totally go to Taco John's for dinner if we want!"**_

I tried to hide my disappointment, but your Mom saw my face fall. **_"Sure, Will, we'll have fun going as friends."_**

* * *

**Present Day...**

_**"Son, I never realized. I'm so sorry...I was so dumb..."**_

_**"No, Will, I could have told you how I felt then, but I was too hurt. I didn't want to take a chance that you didn't feel the same way. So, I kept it to myself until..."**_

_**"Until when Sonny?"**_

_**"Um, until a week after the first time I met James...when you talked me into going to his party. It was the Friday after that. Do you remember? We went to a party and you got really drunk. Then we ended up at the club and you were dancing with every guy there..."**_

* * *

**Club TBD - Freshman Year**

_**"Will!"**_ I shouted to you over the loud techno beat. _**"Will, come on buddy, let's go!"**_

_**"Sonny!"** _you slurred at me and threw yourself into my arms. _**"Hi Sonny! This is-"**_

_**"Landon,"**_ the guy you were dancing with answered for you.

_**"Yes, Landon! This is my very best friend, Sonny."**_

Landon and I nodded at each other. He knew that you were drunk, and it looked like he was planning on taking full advantage of your compromised state. So, I had to get you out of there. I cared about you far too much to let anything happen to you.

_**"C'mon Will. It's about closing time, and I'm going to take you home."**_

_**"Okay, Sonny. It's been a fun night."**_

_**"Yes it has, Will."**_

_**"Good-bye Lance,"**_ you waved over your shoulder.

_**"Landon,"**_ I corrected you.

_**"Good-bye Landon! Sonny, thanks for taking care of me. You're the best friend ever."**_

_**"You're welcome, Will. That's what friends are for, right? You'd do the same for me."**_

_**"I would,"**_ you agreed and dozed in the front seat of my car until I got you back to your place.

When we got there I got you several bottles of water, 2 ibuprofen and put you to bed. You just sat there against your headboard with a goofy smile on your face. You were pretty drunk and pretty adorable.

_**"Son?"** _you looked at me intently.

_**"Yes, Will?"**_

_**"I love you."**_

My breath caught in my throat, and my heart starting beating at about 50 miles an hour. I was flabbergasted and could barely think straight.

I stared back at you. _**"I love you, too, Will,"**_ I whispered speaking the words I had been longing to tell you forever. _**"You love me?"**_

You started to giggle uncontrollably. _**"Of course I do, silly! We've been best friends since we were 5 years old! We've been through so much together. I totally love you like a brother, dude!"**_

_**"Oh,"**_ was all I could say. You loved me like a brother. Great. But I was in love with you.

By the time I decided to clarify my feelings, you were snuggled down in bed and had started to snore. When I left you were so out of it you didn't even hear me say _**"good-bye".**_

* * *

**Present Day...**

_**"I could never handle my liquor well,"**_ I said feeling slightly embarrassed.

_**"Tell me about it! A couple of drinks and you were gone...a cheap date, for sure!"**_

_**"I'm sorry Sonny, that I didn't see the signs. Did you attempt to tell me after that?"**_

_**"No,"**_ Sonny paused, _**"there was once I was going to, but..."**_

_**"But James asked you not to,"**_ I finished for him.

_**"Wait, he told you?"**_ I just nodded.

_**"He's not a bad guy, you know, Sonny."**_

_**"I know, Will."**_

_**"He actually came to see me after I stood him up at the altar. He knew that I had finally recognized that I loved you all along. He even wished us luck."**_

_**"That's very gracious of him."**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Can I ask Will, what made you finally realize? Did something happen? Did somebody say something to you?"**_

_**"No, Sonny. I was waiting with my Mom to go into the gardens. The music started, and that was our cue to head down the aisle. My Mom sensed something was wrong and asked me about it. I told her that I was so sad that you weren't here with me. And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I realized that I wasn't marrying the right person when I realized that my best friend wasn't the one standing at the altar waiting for me."**_

_**"Will...I..."**_

_**"I couldn't marry James when I was in love with you. I love you Son. I've always loved you."**_

_**"God, you have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. I love you too, Will. "**_

We smiled at each other, and then we both moved forward together, meeting in the middle to share the most amazing first kiss. When we finally pulled apart, we rested our foreheads together, not wanting the moment to end.

A stray tear ran down my cheek and landed on his hand, which was still cupping my chin. _**"Will, are you okay?"**_

And when I met his eyes, I saw the dampness of unshed tears. _**"Yes, Sonny, these are tears of joy. I have never been happier in my whole life. Thank you for waiting for me...I...I'm just sorry it took me so long to realize my feelings for you."**_

_**"Will...In my heart I always knew that I would wait for you forever. "**_

_**"God, I love you so much,"**_ and I kissed him fiercely this time, my fingers finding his dark hair and his hands fisting into my shirt. Sonny opened his mouth slightly to take a breath, and I couldn't resist tasting him. I slipped my tongue into Sonny's mouth, and the most beautiful moan escaped his perfect lips.

We kissed until we were breathless. Then Sonny settled back against the sofa and pulled me into his chest. That was exactly where I wanted to be. With him, I was home.

_**"So, does that mean you're my boyfriend now?"**_ Sonny asked after a while and I could tell that he had a grin on his face.

_**"Well, no. You see..."**_ I paused, uncertain how Sonny would react to what I was about to say next. _**"There's this wedding, and...and it's kinda missing one of the grooms, and the other guy was really looking forward to getting married today."**_

_**"Will...What are you trying to say here?"**_ Sonny looked at me like I had just sprouted a second head.

_**"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to spend another minute without you, Son. I want you. All of you. I don't want a boyfriend, what I want is a husband. I want to marry my best friend. Today."**_

_**"Are, you fucking serious about this, Will? I mean..."**_

_**"As serious as I'll ever be. Marry me Sonny."**_

He stared at me for what felt like forever, when it was probably mere seconds. He started to shake his head, and I expected to hear him turn me down. It was too fast. Too soon. But wasn't I surprised.

_**"Yes!"**_

_**"Are you fucking serious, Sonny?"**_ We both laughed as I mimicked his words from earlier.

_**"Yes, Will. I love you. I always have and always will. I don't see why we should wait another day to prolong the inevitable."**_

_**"Oh, so you're saying you always knew we'd get married?"**_

_**"No. But I had always hoped."**_

_**"I love you so much, Sonny. I cannot wait to start our life together as best friends and husbands."**_

_**"Me either. So, are there any guests even left? Do we have someone around to marry us?"**_

_**"Yep! Paula had another wedding this afternoon, so I know she's around. As for guests, all we really need are a couple of witnesses, right? I know my Mom and Dad are still here..."**_

Sonny let me go and headed towards the door of the dressing room. He turned back to face me and held out his hand, _**"Are you coming?"**_

_**"Yes!"** _I rushed towards him, kissing him once again.

_**"Good. Because you've kept me waiting long enough, and I'm ready to be married to my best friend."**_

_**The End...OXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N: AS promised, Jen and I are working hard on bringing you a few more chapters to this story! Hope you all enjoy it as much as we do! Let us know what you think! Love ya? - Roxy and Jen**

* * *

**Summer -1996**

_**"Would you come to our party, Abigail?"**_

_**"Sure. What kind of party?"** _My cousin looked very intrigued. She loved playing dress-up and welcomed any opportunity to do so.

_**"Well, me and Sonny are getting married!"**_ I was so excited I thought I was going to burst.

**_"You can't do that silly!"_**

I was very puzzled. _**"Why not?"**_

_**"Because you are only five. You are too young to get married."**_

_**"Abigail, it's only pretend!"**_ I put my hands on my hips and rolled my eyes at her.

_**"Oh. Okay. Can I be your maid of honor then?"**_

_**"Sure. Can you also be the priest?"**_

_**"Okay! Since it's pretend, I can do both!"**_

_**"Hi Will, Hi Abigail,"**_ Sonny walked into the family room at Abby's to see me in a very intense conversation with his cousin.

_**"Sonny! I'm glad you're here. We have to get ready!"**_

_**"Ready for what?"**_

_**"For our wedding! You and me are going to get married today. Abby is going to be our maid of honor and our priest."**_ My cousin took that as her cue and ran off to her room to change.

_**"Wait a minute? We're getting married?"**_

_**"Yes, that's what I said ding-dong. I heard my Grandma talking to my Mom the other day, and she told Mom to make sure she was marrying her best friend, otherwise things wouldn't work out. You are my best friend, so we should get married."**_

_**"You are my best friend, too, Will!"**_

_**"See? Then we can get married?"**_

_**"Sure!"**_

_**"Good because Abigail is changing into her outfit, and we are s'posed to meet her in the garden in back."**_

_**"Wow, you planned everything?"**_

_**"Yep! We say 'I do' and then we go on our honeymoon."**_

_**"Okay, let's go!"**_ Sonny said excitedly and grabbed my hand, following me out into the gardens.

Abigail looked adorable in her Easter dress and had picked a bouquet of flowers. Sonny and I, still holding hands, walked up to her. Sonny started to giggle, but I glared at him out of the corner of my eyes. _**"Shhh!"**_

_**"K, Will do you take Sonny to be your husband? Do you promise to share your toys with him and always be his best friend?"**_

_**"I do,"**_ I responded reverently (or as reverent as a 5 year old could be).

Sonny covered his mouth with his hand, trying to suppress another giggle. _**"Sonny, do you take Will to be your husband? Will you let him win at Super Mario Brothers sometimes and always be his best friend?"**_

_**"I do."**_

_**"By the power in me, I say you are husband and husband! You can kiss!"**_

And we did - a very sweet, chaste peck that sealed the deal. Then Abigail pulled us around in my Dad's old Radio Flyer wagon until she got tired. The two of us spent the remainder of our honeymoon playing video games, and just like a good husband should, Sonny let me win a couple of times.

* * *

**Present day...**

_**"You know Will,"**_ Sonny said as he stood in the doorway holding my hand. _**"This isn't the first wedding you planned without me. Remember the summer after kindergarten?"**_

_**"Yes!"**_ How did he know I was just thinking about that? I was suddenly struck with this image of the two of us in the garden at Abigail's house, holding hands, while our cousin played the role of both maid of honor and priest. _**"Oh my god, Sonny! Abby needs to be here to finally see the real thing!"**_

_**"Are you saying our kindergarten wedding wasn't real?"**_ Sonny teased with a smirk.

_**"Um yes, I mean no...stop it, Sonny! I know you're messing with me."**_

_**"I might be. But there was one part of that pretend wedding that I took very seriously, Will, and still do."**_

I looked at him with a broad smile. I had a feeling I knew what he was going to say.

_**"Will, that day I promised to be your best friend forever. And I know that over the last few years our friendship has been a bit rocky, but I intend on honoring that vow I took 20 years ago."**_

He looked so earnest, so sincere, and in that moment, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. _**"Good,"**_ I leaned over to give him a sweet, chaste peck reminiscent of our childhood wedding kiss, _**"because I do, too."**_

As we left the dressing room and made our way through the hallway hand in hand en route to tell my Mom and Dad about our plan to get married, despite the fact that Sonny and I had only been together for less than a few minutes, we both knew that the decision, though made in haste, was the right one for us. I couldn't help but feel nervous and excited, both at the same time. I couldn't believe that I was finally taking this next step in my life with the man that I'm totally and completely in love with: my best friend, Sonny.

The walk through the hall was very short-lived, because my Mom and Dad were waiting outside by the gardens for us, sitting around, chatting up a civil conversation for once, which led me to believe that they were probably not expecting to hear from us so soon.

_**"Will,"**_ my Mother got up and greeted us enthusiastically followed by my Dad, who had the stupidest grin on his face. _**"So?"**_

I looked over at Sonny who was practically beaming with joy. I squeezed his hand a little tighter and looked over at my parents who were impatiently waiting for me to say something.

I couldn't wait to tell them the good news, that Sonny and I were getting married, but keeping them both in suspense a few seconds longer was worth the looks on their faces when I finally did tell them. _**"Sonny and I are getting married."**_

My mother yelped with joy. _**"Oh my god! This is amazing! I'm so happy for the both of you."**_ She was sincere, while my dad on the other hand, looked a little weary.

_**"Dad?"**_, I said, hoping that he shared the same feelings as my mom, and therefore would take part in our celebration. **_"Could you say something?"_**

After a very awkward moment of silence, my Dad finally spoke up. _**"You sure about this? I mean, just a few hours ago, you were about to marry James. I just wanna make sure that the both of you know what you're getting into by getting married. This is a life long commitment."**_

Just as I was about to say something, Sonny intervened, _**"I love him, Mr. Horton. I've loved him for most of my life. You might think we're crazy for getting married so suddenly, but one thing I can tell you is that I've dreamed about being Will's husband for so long, that it doesn't matter if he was about to marry James a while ago. Because I know that deep in my heart, that Will and I are meant to be together forever. So if I marry Will today, tomorrow, or in a year from now, I'll still love Will just as much as I love him today and I will still wanna marry him no matter what. With or without your blessing."**_ Sonny stood his ground, not letting my Dad's concerns get to him.

Dad and Sonny stood there, eyes locked in an intense gaze. Finally my Dad spoke. _**"Okay then."**_

_**"Okay, as in...?"**_ Sonny questioned.

Dad smiled. **_"Okay as in you have my blessing. I couldn't be happier!"_** My Dad wrapped his arms around Sonny and gave him a pat on the back and whispered softly in an attempt to keep me from hearing. But I did. _**"I always knew it would be you."**_ I was relieved, knowing that both my parents were behind us.

Sonny replied beaming, **_"I always hoped it would be me."_**

_**"Alright, come on. Time to get you two married."**_ Mom grabbed my hand and started to pull me away to the dressing room on the opposite side of the hallway. _**"I'm gonna take Will here to get ready, and Lucas, you take Sonny over there."**_ Pointing to the dressing room where Sonny and I just had our talk.

_**"Wait! I really wish that Abigail could be here. Did either of you two see her leave today?"**_

_**"I saw her but she wasn't leaving,"**_ my Dad responded. _**"The last I saw she was here in the gardens. Perhaps she still is?"**_

_**"Will, you head to your dressing room and I'll be there as soon as I find Abigail. Lucas, you take Sonny to his dressing room and start getting him ready."**_

I pulled my hand away from my Mom and rushed over to Sonny, kissing him deeply. _**"I love you, Son."**_

_**"I love you too, Will."** _We smiled brightly at each other for a few seconds before my mom tried to separate us yet again. _**"See you in a bit?"**_ Sonny kissed me quickly before I was basically shoved down the hallway.

I nodded my head. _**"You can count on it!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Friend Sonny - Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N: Jen and I would like to thank each and everyone of you who took the time to read and review, comment on this story. With the WilSon wedding just a few short days away, it makes this story so much more meaningful to us both. Without further adieu, here is My Best Friend Sonny chapter 6 by Roxy and Jen. oxo**

* * *

**Present Day...**

**(Sonny's POV)**

**_"I don't have a tux!"_** I said loudly as I looked myself over in the mirror.**_ "How can I get married to Will without a god damn tuxedo!"_** Lucas laughed at how nervous I was. Could you blame me?This certainly wasn't how I expected to be spending the day. When I woke up this morning, I was moving to Utah. Now I'm getting married to Will; in less than twenty minutes, in fact.

**_"I'm pretty sure that Will isn't going to care what you're wearing, Sonny."_** Lucas walked over and placed his hand on my shoulder, "**_All he cares about is that he's marrying you."_**

I sighed and looked over at Lucas. **_"What if I'm not enough for him? What if he changes his mind?"_** I questioned, letting my doubts get the best of me. So, maybe it was about more than not having a tuxedo.

**_"Sonny, you're his everything and he's not going to change his mind. Will loves you. You're just nervous because you're getting married today, and that's completely normal."_** Lucas reassured me.

**_"God I hope you're right."_** I moved in front of the full length mirror and started freaking out once again. **_"Shit! I forgot I was wearing this! Do you really want me to marry your son in this 'Keep Calm and Drink Samuel Adams' hoodie, Mr. Horton?"_**

**_"Dad!"_** he corrected me and smiled brightly. **_"After today, you will officially be part of this family and there for, you will no longer call me Mr. Horton. Is that clear?"_**

I nodded,**_ "Yes, Sir. I mean, Dad."_** We both chuckled, the nerves finally settling down. But it was clear to him that I was still pretty concerned about my attire.

**_"As for what you're wearing, how about we swap?"_**

I looked t him incredulously. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. **_"No, Mr.- I mean, Dad. There is no way I'd make you wear this old hoodie!"_**

**_"Well, there is no way I'll let you marry my son in that old hoodie, so there!"_** Lucas smiled triumphantly.

**_"But-"_**

**_"No buts!"_** And he started loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. **_"I'm shorter than you, so my pants won't work, but your jeans will look fine. At least you wore some decent shoes."_**

We both glanced down at my black combat boots, which were at the moment untied and had my pant legs half tucked into them. I smiled sheepishly and immediately started tying my shoes and straightening my jeans in the hopes of becoming somewhat presentable.

**_"Here, start putting the shirt on,"_** Lucas said as he handed me his pressed button-down. Sitting on the chair in front of me was also a black bow tie and jacket.

**_"Thank you...so much."_** I continued to get myself dressed and grabbed the bow tie.

**_"Let me help you with that,_**" and Lucas very expertly tied my bow tie. **_"Your jacket, sir,"_** he teased as he held it out for me to slip my arms into.

Stepping back in front of the full length mirror, I almost cried. The jacket was slightly big in the shoulders but it looked a hell of a lot better than my hoodie, which, I must say, looked awfully classy on Lucas with his creased tuxedo pants and patent leather shoes. We both laughed at our reflections, and then I got serious and turned to face him.

**_"You don't even know how much this means to me. I feel like I'm finally worthy of marrying Will."_**

**_"You always have been, Sonny. You two were meant for each other."_** He paused and seemed to grow distant for just a moment. **_"I remember the day when Will was born like it was yesterday,"_** he smiled at the memory and continued,**_ "I was the happiest man in the whole world. When I saw his ten little fingers and his ten little toes, let me just tell you I was a goner. He was just so perfect in every way, Sonny."_**

**_"I know...he still is perfect."_** I breathed out, agreeing with Lucas.

**_"And today, my son is getting married and I couldn't be happier for him,"_** and then Lucas started tearing up. **_"But what makes me even happier, is that he's marrying one hell of a young man."_** At this point, both Lucas and I were crying.**_ "I am so happy that he's marrying you, Sonny. I've always hoped that you were the one that Will was going to end up with." _**Lucas wrapped his arms around me. **_"Take care of him, Sonny. Will's a very lucky man to have you."_**

**_"No, I'm the lucky one, Dad."_** Even though I couldn't see Lucas' face, I knew he was smiling proudly when I called him Dad. **_"I will do everything to make Will happy, and I promise you, I will love him, and take care him for the rest of my life."_**

**_"I have no doubt." _**Lucas pulled away and turned me back to face the mirror. **_"You know what I see when I look at you in the mirror?"_** he asked. **_"I see a young man that's in love and about to be married to the man of his dreams."_**

**_"I'm getting married,"_** I whispered, looking at my reflection in the mirror, eyes still filled with tears. **_"I'm marrying Will."_**

**_"And it's about time!"_** Lucas smiled widely, **_"You ready to do this?"_**

I took a long, deep breath and answered truthfully. **_"As ready as I'll ever be."_**

**_"Well, then...Let's get you two hitched!"_**

Sami appeared in the doorway, smiling and flushed with tears of her own,**_ "You guys coming? Will's anxious and he's just about ready to come in here and snatch you away. I told him to wait in the dressing room while I got you two set up in the garden."_**

**_"I'm ready."_** I smiled and led Lucas out the door and into the garden where Abigail and Paula were standing proudly. I hugged my cousin tightly while Sami went to get Will.

After everything that's happened in the last 48 hours, I couldn't believe that my life was finally falling into place. I was marrying Will, the man that I've been in love with for most of my life, and we were about to start our future together in less than a few minutes.

I'll be honest. I was slightly disappointed that my friends and family, with the exception of Abby,couldn't be here to see me marrying the man of my dreams. But at least I now have the single most important person in my life. I have Will. My Best friend. And right now, he's all I need.

Lucas gave the cue to the pianist and the music started. I could feel my heart racing as I watched the archway waiting for Will to pop up any second. I was nervous and I'm pretty sure that Lucas noticed. He stepped up to me, straightened the shoulders of my jacket and smiled at me. I beamed with joy at my soon to be father-in-law and turned my eyes back towards the archway just in time to see Will and his mother making their grand entrance.

Will smiled at me; he looked so handsome. I couldn't even believe that he was finally going to be marrying me. After all this time, all these years, all my dreams were finally about to come true.

The music continued as Will and his mother both made their way slowly towards us. Will was only a few feet away now, and I could see how anxious he was. He was shaking and gripping at his Mother's arm as if his life depended on it. But that didn't stop him from walking straight into my arms.

**_"Hey..."_** I whispered when I opened my arms and embraced him. **_"I love you so much, Will."_**

Will mouthed the word_ 'hey'_ and wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered into my ear, **_"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, Son. I love you too."_**

We pulled apart, shared a special smile and turned to face forward. Paula stepped up to the podium and greeted us both.

* * *

**(Will's POV)**

I think I was still in shock when I got back to my dressing room. Mom had to say my name a couple of times before I answered. **_"Wh-what? Mom did you say something?"_**

**_"Um, yes, several times," _**she smiled knowingly.

My face reddened. **_"Sorry."_**

**_"Don't you dare apologize. You must be on cloud nine, Will."_**

**_"I am...but I'm also a little overwhelmed at how quickly all of this has happened. This morning I woke up prepared to marry James and possibly never see my best friend again. Now, my best friend is here and he's agreed to marry me."_**

Mom took my hands in hers. **_"Will, you don't have any doubts, do you?"_** Without hesitation, I shook my head.**_ "I didn't think so. I've never seen you make a decision so fast and so confidently in your entire life. You and Sonny are meant to be together for the rest of your lives, Will. I am just as sure about it as you are."_**

Tears filled my eyes and I pulled my mom into a fierce hug. I sniffled a little and she quickly put me at arms length. **_"You're not crying on my dress, are you?"_** she scolded playfully.

I brushed the tears from my cheeks. **_"I might be,"_** I teased back.

**_"Come on, we need to get you cleaned up. Your father and Sonny are probably ready and waiting by now."_**

Mom handed me a tissue and a glass of water. I took a big gulp and rose to look at myself in the mirror. Despite the fact that I had pretty much been crying, my eyes didn't give me away. I straightened my hair, my bow tie and my jacket and faced my mom. **_"I'm ready."_**

We headed out the dressing room door and up to the gardens. I stopped Mom right before the archway. **_"Our relationship hasn't always been smooth, Mom, and family life was often rocky growing up, but it's times like these that I feel so grateful to have such a supportive Mother in my life. You and Dad...well, I am who I am because of you, and today, I am incredibly happy and proud of my life. Thank you for being here to share in this with me. It means so very much."_**

**_"Will, I couldn't ask for a more amazing son or soon to be son-in-law. You are so generous and kind and compassionate. I too am happy for you and so very proud of the man you've become. Enjoy what you have with Sonny, Will, and never let him go. Love like yours doesn't come along very often." _**

**_"Thanks Mom. I plan on spending the rest of my life with this man, and I look forward to you and Dad being active participants in our life!"_**

**_"Wouldn't miss it for the world."_** She gave me a smile and kiss on the cheek.**_ "Now that's our cue,"_** she said as the music started.**_ "This time you're walking to the altar to meet the right man." _**Mom winked at me and took my elbow.

I looked up and saw Sonny standing there with my Dad next to him. I almost laughed out loud when I saw my father in Sonny's Samuel Adams hoodie. And then my breath practically caught in my throat when I saw that Sonny had my Dad's tux shirt, tie and jacket on. He was grinning from ear to ear, and I didn't think he had ever looked more beautiful.

I was happy to see Abigail standing there as well. Mom must have found her here in the gardens and told her the news. Abby was beaming too, recognizing the significance of this same event happening for real 20 years later.

Although I knew without a doubt that this is what I wanted, it didn't keep me from being nervous. This was it! The biggest, most amazing day of my life, and I was a bit sad that Sonny didn't have his parents surrounding him like I did. I held on to Mom's arm tighter, and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I giggled a little to myself realizing that I might be hurting her with my death grip. **_"Sorry,"_** I whispered to her quietly and she squeezed my arm back in response.

I walked directly from my Mom's embrace into Sonny's and held him so close.**_ "Hey,"_** he said softly in my ear, **_"I love you so much, Will"_**

**_"I'll never get tired of hearing you say that, Son. I love you, too."_** We took a step back from each other, not breaking eye contact, and took a deep breath together. Sharing a smile, we turned to face Paula.

**_"Will and Sonny, this isn't the wedding I planned on officiating today, but I know that no one is more surprised at this than you two."_**

All five us laughed, breaking the little tension that was in the air. **_"But I also know and can tell just by looking at you that this decision has made you both incredibly happy. And that's what's most important to me. I may not have years of stories from a relationship to share in a sermon,"_** Paula glanced poignantly at me, **_"but I do have years of stories from a life-long friendship. You two have a bond that few couples in this world will ever know. I am thrilled that you have the solid foundation of your friendship guiding your relationship as partners and husbands. Now shall we get started?"_**

Sonny and I turned to each other, grinned giddily and nodded.**_ "Yes!" _**we both responded simultaneously.

**_"We are gathered here today to join these two men, Will and Sonny, in marriage and to celebrate their choice to commit to each other for life. I also want to acknowledge these 3 people here with you, supporting you, for marriage hasn't always equally included this kind of relationship and has often left gay couples feeling isolated. You two have the very enthusiastic love and support of these people here, and I couldn't be happier that you will both reside here as part of the Salem community."_**

Paula paused to grab a piece of paper from the podium.**_ "Will and Sonny, this is one of my favorite poems and knowing your story and your history together as best friends, I knew this would be perfect."_**

* * *

**_Heart To Heart by: Lilaneyah_**

**_Sometimes in this lifetime,_**

**_we meet a special soul,_**

**_who fills our very essence,_**

**_to almost overflow,_**

**_we drink the cup of friendship,_**

**_it tastes like ruby wine,_**

**_and you know within your heart,_**

**_this meeting was Divine._**

**_This soul that lives within your heart,_**

**_no distance can prevail,_**

**_an inner spark, within the heart,_**

**_becomes a Holy Grail,_**

**_the starting of a journey,_**

**_in which you both shall be,_**

**_a reflection of each other,_**

**_for all eternity._**

* * *

I heard sniffling alongside of me and I saw my Mom pull some tissue from her bag and hand one to Abigail. They smiled at each other as they wiped away tears. It was a beautiful poem...and like Paula said, so very perfect for us.

**_"I know you both haven't had much time to prepare, but I also know that you want to say something original to each other as part of your vows. So, Will, I'll let you begin."_**

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned to Sonny, taking his hands in mine. **_"Sonny, you have been my best friend since we were toddlers. I know you better than anyone...and you know me just as well. You have always been my confidante, my biggest fan, and the happiest memories of my life, I have made with you. Whether I realized it or not, I think I had fallen in love with you a long, long time ago...and I'm so excited to say it to you now. You are everything to me, and I look forward to growing old with you as best friends, as lovers, and as husbands for life."_**

Sonny never took his eyes from mine, and they slowly filled with tears as I spoke. When I was finished, I gently caressed his face, wiping the wetness from his cheeks.

**_"That was beautiful Will. Now it's your turn, Sonny,"_** Paula turned to my husband-to-be.

**"Will, I think I've wanted to marry you since our 'pretend' wedding 20 years ago. I said 'I Do' then and I'm so happy knowing that I get to say those words again for real this time." **Everyone, especially Abby, laughed openly at the memory.** "You are my heart and soul, Will, and I was prepared to move clear across the country to try to move on from you. But no matter the distance, I could move to Utah or to Japan, and I still would never be able to forget you. I love you so much...and have for so long. Thank you for altering your life's original plan to take a chance on me. I intend to spend my entire life showing you just how much I love and adore you."**

It was my turn to get emotional. Everything just felt so perfect. My life was falling into place - differently than I expected - but nothing to me has ever felt so right. I let a few tears fall before I leaned over to place a small kiss on Sonny's lips. Thank You, I mouthed to him. I love you.

**_"Okay, Will, please repeat after me:"_**

**_"Sonny, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together."_**

**_"I enter into this marriage with you"_**

**_"knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes,"_**

**_"but to navigate them successfully."_**

**_"I make this commitment until death parts us."_**

**_"And now you, Sonny:"_**

**_"Will, our miracle lies in the path we have chosen together."_**

**_"I enter into this marriage with you"_**

**_"knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes,"_**

**_"but to navigate them successfully."_**

**_"I make this commitment until death parts us."_**

Wow. Until death parts us. I cannot think of anything I want more than to spend the rest of my life with this wonderful man.

**_"Will, Sonny - do you have rings you want to exchange?"_** Paula looked to me, unsure of whether or not we'd have rings, considering we only just decided to marry each other an hour ago.

**_"Yes. The rings I planned to use with James,"_** I quickly looked to Sonny to make sure he wasn't offended I brought up my ex-fiance so soon. **_"They are rings that were gifted to me from my family. I have rings that have been passed down from my great-grandfathers, and I'd really like for us to use them as well. Sonny, would that be okay?"_**

**_"I love it, Will. I'd be honored to wear your great-grandfather's ring."_**

With that I pulled them out of my pocket and handed Sonny the one I had initially intended to give James. He slid it on his finger easily.**_ "We'll have to get it sized down a little,"_** I said, happy that it fit so I could actually place it on his finger today.

**_"Great! So, Will, repeat after me:"_** Sonny quickly scrambled to pull the ring off and hand it to me.

**_"Sonny, today I place this ring on your finger. It symbolizes our bond, which is never-ending. But when you need to know the depth of my love for you, look not to the ring, but into my heart."_**

And Sonny repeated those same words to me as he placed the ring on my left hand.

**_"Well, Will, Sonny and family, by the power vested in me by the state of Illinois, I am thrilled to pronounce you husbands! You may kiss!"_**

With one small step, I was in Sonny's arms, and my lips eagerly found his. We kissed tenderly, meaningfully, soulfully and then rested our foreheads together.

**_"Thank you for coming back for me, Sonny. I love you so much!"_** I whispered to my best friend and new husband.

**_"You have made me the happiest man today, Will, by loving me. Thank you for being my soul mate and best friend."_**

When we pulled apart our small crowd of supporters were clapping wildly. Congratulatory hugs were exchanged and then we all stood there, not sure what to do next. Originally the ceremony and reception were to be held here at the arboretum, but when I called it off with James, that meant the reception got cancelled too.

**_"So, dinner at Chez Rouge...on me?"_** my Dad asked the group.

Sonny and I exchanged knowing glances. **_"Actually Dad, I think we'd prefer to go for a burger and beer at the pub. Would that be okay instead?"_**

**_"Fine by me! At least I'll fit in better there with my hoodie,"_** he playfully shoved the sleeves up on his borrowed sweatshirt.

Laughing heartily at the sight of my Dad once again, we all headed out of the gardens and to the parking lot.

**_"So, boys, shall I pull you to the pub in my red wagon like before?" _**Abby teased the two of us.

**_"We might be a bit to big for the wagon now, Abs,_**" Sonny joked back, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

**_"Are you guys going to go somewhere special tonight to celebrate?_**" Abby asked us.

**_"Gosh,"_** I gave Sonny a guilty look, **_"I didn't even think about that! Everything has happened so fast."_**

**_"Well, what if you just come back to my place tonight, Will? I still have my apartment until the end of this month. Then maybe we can look for something together?"_**

**_"Sure, and then maybe we can stay at the Salem Inn tomorrow night...in the honeymoon suite if it's available?"_** I winked at my husband shyly. _My husband._

**_"Okay you two, I'll see you at the pub,_**" Abigail waved as she got into her car.

**_"That sounds perfect, Will. We might have to pick up some food tonight because my cupboards are pretty bare."_**

**_"Understandable!"_** I laughed and grabbed his hand.

**_"Oh, and just like our first honeymoon, we can play video games."_**

**_"Mmmm, maybe. As long as we have time for, you know, other stuff too."_** I wiggled my eyebrows at him.

Sonny chuckled and pulled me to him, kissing me on the cheek.**_ "Definitely. And I might even be a good husband and let you win a few games."_**

**_"And I might even be a good husband and let you play with my toys."_** With that comment Sonny stopped cold in his tracks and his eyes got wide as saucers. I watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard.

**_"Will?"_** he managed to ask in a shaky voice.

**_"Yes, my love?"_** I asked innocently.

**_"Are you serious?"_**

**_"I might be,"_** and I could see Sonny's eyes widen even further. **_"This is going to be a night to remember, Sonny, because it's our first night as husbands. We've been best friends forever and tonight we become lovers. We've waiting long enough for this, and I don't intend on holding anything back."_**

Sonny pulled me to him in a passionate embrace. **_"You are amazing and I love you."_**

**_"I love you too, Sonny."_** And we continued our walk hand in hand.

We silently got into the car and I headed in the direction of the pub. Suddenly Sonny spoke out into the silence. **_"Will, you will always be my best friend, you know."_**

**_"I know, Son, and you will always be mine."_**


End file.
